


Sunday Morning

by rayn (Rayn)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayn/pseuds/rayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed loves Sunday mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Though he’d never admit it out loud, Ed loved Sundays. Sundays meant staying in bed half the day, and neither of them worrying about work or responsibility. It was a day they entirely shed everything but each other. 

Today was no exception. Sunlight streamed through the windows, though he did his best to ignore it with closed eyelids and soft sighs. Sleep still pulled at him, dragging him back towards slumber with ethereal fingers. Though the world was bright even without looking, he clung to that hazy, almost incoherent feeling. 

He didn’t check to see if Roy was awake, but fingers scratched lazily through his hair, and that was answer enough. Ed didn’t respond, too comfortable and content to be bothered with something so trivial as waking up. The press of nails against his scalp was gentle, utterly delicious, and he hardly noticed the rumbling purr that wormed its way from his throat.

Roy’s fingers strayed, pressing soothingly at the nape of his neck. A thumb swept idly across his jaw, and he murmured softly at it in spite of himself. Lips at his temple whispered tender kisses across his skin, and it was hard not to smile in earnest. 

A palm slid from his neck down his spine, and Ed was sinking into the soft, sure touches. _Maybe_ he could be persuaded that it was time to get up, if that was what Roy was going to entice him with. He was too sleepy to make out the words whispered against his ear, but the warmth of Roy’s breath against his skin made him shiver. He squirmed against the bed sheets, cool cotton fabric brushing against bare skin. 

“Edward,” Roy breathed against his ear, pulling the lobe of it between his teeth. Ed groaned in earnest, pressing instinctively back against the warmth of Roy’s chest. He sighed contentedly at way Roy’s palms skimmed his chest and belly, teasingly down and back up again. 

The pad of a thumb skimmed the edge of his automail port, followed by light, feathery kisses. Ed let out a shiver sigh, utterly taken in by Roy’s particular brand of attention. He woke because Roy coaxed him to, moved because there were hands on his hips, guiding him. He was helpless but to smile at the look on his lover’s face, as if Roy was every bit as owned as he himself. 

Lips murmured over Ed’s, Roy’s tongue expertly teasing them apart. He gave and he gave because on days like this he just couldn’t bring himself to spoil it, not when he was only half awake and the press of Roy’s body against his was so, so good. Ed let himself be rolled onto his back, boxer clad hips caged by Roy’s knees with the blankets draped lazily over them both. 

Whoever invented Sunday was surely a genius because Sundays were _made_ for this, languid kisses and smooth skin under his fingers. The sunlight filtered through half open curtains and Ed loved the way Roy looked like this, his hair still disheveled from sleep, lips curled in a real smile for once. That smile dissolved against Ed’s jaw and he gasped at the brief press of teeth, the flick of a tongue against his skin. 

Light, fleeting kisses traced the column of Ed’s throat, lingering against his pulse point for a moment. Roy’s tongue skimmed his collarbones and then down. If his mouth was not enough, the faint graze of his fingers against Ed’s nipple had him arching off the bed, completely lost to any world beyond their bedroom. 

Ed couldn’t be certain when he stopped being sleepy and began to find himself utterly consumed by want. Roy mouthed at his nipple, hands inching downward to pluck meaningfully at the waistband of his boxers. Ed lifted his hips, letting them be pulled free, and groaning at the way Roy’s palm skimmed his already hard cock in the process. 

Roy shifted, nudging Ed’s knees apart and settling between them. Even knowing what came next did nothing to spoil the pleasure of hands on his hips and kisses down his torso. Roy’s tongue flicked against the hollows of his hips, achingly close and not quite touching. Already, Ed’s hands were fisted in the sheets, eyes shut, though no longer in slumber. 

The first swipe of Roy’s tongue along the head of Ed’s cock had him struggling to stifle a strangled moan. He tipped his head back in the pillows, only Roy’s hands against his hips holding him still. He shuddered and clutched at the blankets, well and truly had. 

Roy’s mouth was all wet and warmth and sliding down the length of his cock until there was nothing left. Ed whined in pleasure, panting as Roy fell into rhythm, bobbing his head slowly over Ed’s length. A shaky, human hand found its way to the back of Roy’s head and Ed swallowed hard, struggling to keep still. 

Lost to the world entirely, Ed hardly noticed Roy was doing anything other than working rather distractingly over his cock until slick fingers nudged his thighs further apart. They dragged along the base of his cock, over his balls and behind them, teasing the puckered opening there. It wasn’t strictly necessary, not after all this time, certainly not after the things their couch had seen just the night before. Ed growled appreciatively anyway as those slick fingers pushed inside of him, thrusting shallowly a few times before Roy sheathed them completely. 

 

Ed writhed on the mattress, caught between Roy’s mouth bobbing over his cock and fingers gently spreading him open. Roy crooked his fingers, brushing against sensitive nerves endings and Ed cried out, a low, warbling moan bubbling off his lips. This was not new by any means, but it never ceased to amaze him how it never, never seemed to get old, either. 

Roy treated him like they had all the time in the world. Relaxed as he’d been to start with, Ed felt himself coming completely unwound. The first suggestion of release crawled through his veins, still lethargic and easy. He groaned in pleasure, letting out a plaintive whimper when Roy chose that particular moment to release him. 

Roy moved between Ed’s thighs, settling over him with an ease borne of five years’ practice. Ed’s mismatched hands wrapped around Roy’s hips, curling warm and cool against his skin, desperate to have them closer. He only very reluctantly gave Roy enough room to slick up his own length. 

Roy rocked his hips forward, filling Ed far more deeply than fingers could. Ed hissed in pleasure, fingers clenching and unclenching against Roy’s hips, nails digging into the pale flesh there. Roy plundered his lips, and Ed was certain there was nothing else in the world as incredible as Roy’s mouth, and Roy’s hands, and Roy inside him. 

They moved together, perfectly matched like they knew exactly what the other needed. Whatever other worries or concerns they had were brushed aside for now, and they cared nothing about how much time passed. Ed was trapped between sheets and the warmth of Roy’s chest as it slid against his. It might have been enough all by itself, but teeth that dug into the side of his neck certainly sweetened the deal and he tipped his head back in the pillows, baring more of his throat. 

Roy nipped and sucked at Ed’s neck, more fervently as he began to lose control. Ed murmured incoherent encouragements, arching off the bed and moving his hips, seeking more. He was so close he could feel the buzz of it seeping through his belly, and Roy’s name tumbled brokenly off his lips as a warm, still slick palm cupped his length, stroking it in time with Roy’s own movements. 

Ed panted for breath, managing a grin at the way Roy tensed against him. Roy’s voice was lust roughened, his words meaningless, but the sound was enough to push Ed over the edge. To be wanted that badly, even after so long was utterly intoxicating, and Ed came hard in Roy’s hand, shuddering out his release between them. 

There was nothing pressing, no reason for them to drag themselves out of bed. Sated and sleepy and pleasantly sore, Ed wriggled between Roy and the blankets until the two of them managed a comfortable position. He thought briefly about getting cleaned up, but he felt so very good he just couldn’t find the energy to stand. Eventually they would, but for now Ed was content enough to curl up beside Roy, nose buried in soft, black strands of hair. He closed his eyes, offering himself up to slumber if it would have him. After all, they had all day.


End file.
